Sibling Torture
by The Evil Hershey Panda
Summary: Percy has a new sibling! But siblings can't like each other...can they? Annabeth is getting really jealous of the new relationship and Grover has to settle the conflict as they all go on a new quest! Don't like? Don't read. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_**I do NOT own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series (even though I wish I did)**_

_By the way, this takes place before The Battle of The Labyrinth and after The Titans Curse  
_

**Chapter One**

Percy's P.O.V

"Give me the laptop now Percy!"

"Not until you give me back Riptide Annabeth!"

"Well, you shouldn't have helped the Hephaestus's cabin in the first place! I almost had a heart attack!"

30 minutes earlier

"You sure this'll work?" I whispered to Beckendorf.

"Of course! You see, the next time she turns on her laptop, once she accesses her brainac stuff, the disk will send a message throughout the whole laptop saying delete. Then, this disk will recover everything as if nothing happened." Beckendorf said while grinning wickedly.

"But, wont she be mad? Like mad enough to kill us?"

"Well, she'll be mad, but she'll get over it. Especially if _you _do it."

I had no reply to that. Instead I grabbed the disk and walk over to the Athena Cabin blushing wildly.

I made sure no one was in Athena's cabin when everyone was at the canoe racing. I walked over to Annabeth's part of the cabin and over to her laptop Daedalus gave her. I put both disk into it and put everything back where it was. I heard someone coming so I ducked behind the desk. It was Annabeth. She slammed herself onto her bed and muttered something about stupid Ares kids.

She sat up and I realized she was wet. Clarisse must've pushed her in. I'll be sure to see Clarisse later. I couldn't help but look at Annabeth's beauty. Her blond hair, her tanned skin, and her beautiful grey eyes. _Snap out of it Percy! You're on a mission here!_

She walked over to the desk and turned on her laptop. I tried to be as quiet as possible.

A few minutes later, she took a sharp breath. I think she saw her files were deleted.

"Wha-how-AHHHHHHH!" She yelled

I wonder how no one heard her.

"Oh my gods!! Ahh!" She just kept getting louder and louder.

I hope she doesn't notice me trying to sneak out. But, knowing my luck, I bet she did.

"Y-y-you!" She was screaming and glaring now.

"Um, it wasn't me?" I said weakly.

Then she attacked me. She literally attacked me! I tried shaking her off, but she was really strong!

"It's okay! Everything is recovered by now! It was just a joke, just to scare you! Gods Annabeth!" I yelled

"Well, you sure did scare me!" She said as she punched me in the gut.

After that she stood up and checked if her files were back, thankfully everything was.

"Ugh, thank the gods everything's back" She said while resting her head onto her desk.

I stood up and felt the need to go over to her and apologize. But I was afraid she'll punch me again, that punch from before still didn't heal yet. She raised her head and glared at me.

"I'm going to kill you seaweed brain!"

And she attacked me again. This time though she reached into my pocket and took Riptide, then she stood up and smirked.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Not until you say sorry! The Hephaestus cabin told you to do it didn't they!"

"No! I kind of suggested it…"

"You what?!"

And I swear she was going to use Riptide on _me_. But before she did, I swiftly took her laptop, and she gasped loudly.

"Ha ha! Now give it back and I'll give you the laptop!"

"Give me the laptop now Percy!"

"Not until you give me back Riptide Annabeth!"

"Well, you shouldn't have helped the Hephaestus cabin in the first place! I almost had a heart attack!"

"Ugh!!!" she dropped Riptide and attacked me again and I'm really used to it now. I put her laptop back so she wont break it herself and braced myself


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

She knocked me down started forcing my hands down so I would have less defense, but I new she would do that so I rolled over and this she was on the bottom. It was kind of awkward though. I pinned her down but it was really hard trying to because she kept struggling. Then, I don't know how she did it but next thing I know I'm faced down my right arm behind my back being pulled hard by Annabeth who was sitting on my back.

"Say you're sorry or I'll dislocate your arm!"

Before I had the chance to reply Beckendorf did.

"It was just a joke" he said calmly leaning against the door.

Annabeth jumped off me which gave me time to stand up and rub my arms painfully. Annabeth was glaring at me with her arms crossed. Beckendorf was grinning.

"Well Chiron is looking for you guys. I guess your both in trouble for not being at the canoe race so see ya!" And we were left alone until Chiron came in.

"Where have you been?! You were suppose to be in canoes racing we thought you fell into the river and drowned! Not fighting like little children!" He yelled

Annabeth winced and I looked at the ground.

"But-" I got cut off by Chiron.

"No buts! You'll both be washing everyone's dishes tonight!" And he left.

Annabeth and I looked at each other and burst into laughter. She fell on the ground and continued laughing hysterically and I was on the desk chair almost falling on the floor from laughter. 10 minutes later we managed to calm down and Annabeth was wiping tears from her eyes. We looked at each other and held the stare. It was weird, I felt like leaning in and kissing her but then she got up and turned around with her arms crossed.

"You still need to say sorry you know."

I just stared at her beautiful hair and decided I should.

"Okay okay, fine, I am sorry"

"That's all I needed to hear."

Then she turned around and ginned. Of course her smile made me smile and we held a gaze. I thought I should tell her about my feelings now but just then Grover came in.

"I have some good news! I brought back a new half-blood! Oh, am I interrupting something?" He said concerned

"Oh, um, no we just got into a little fight. Annabeth almost dislocated my arm" I said smiling

"Shut-up seaweed brain. Come on let go meet the new camper" She said while rolling her eyes.

Grover led us to where the new camper was. She was about and inch taller than me which meant she was 5'7", she had black hair up to her shoulders and bangs covering her eyes a little, she was slim, and her eyes were sea green. Like mine…

"Hi. My name is Helen. Helen Joy." She said.

She shook my hand and I introduced myself.

"Hi. My name is Percy. Percy Jackson." I said and she laughed a little.

"And I'm Annabeth Chase" Annabeth said a little too loudly.

Annabeth glanced at Grover then me then Helen.

Chiron led her over to the big house and me, Grover, and Annabeth followed. I went over to Chiron.

"Did you explain everything to her?" I whispered to him.

"Yes. She took it rather well. Kind of like how you did when you found out." He replied.

"That bad? Hahaha. So…how old is she?"

"One year older than you. She's fifteen."

"Oh. Which of her parents is a god? Is she undetermined?"

"Her moms mortal, and yes she's undetermined."

"Sucks. Any idea who her dad is?"

He hesitated.

"Well, she has black hair, she loves water and she has green eyes…"

"Sound kind of like me doesn't it? Heh heh…" I let out a small nervous laugh and looked back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Annabeth's P.O.V

"I wonder what Chiron and Percy are talking about." I said to Grover.

"Probably about Helen. You know, she was black hair and green eyes. Like Percy"

"Yeah but she cant be a kid of the big three, that's impossible. I mean she's one year older than him, how could Poseidon do that?"

"I don't know but I really think she's his daughter."

"I hope not, we don't need more trouble…"

Percy's P.O.V

"Do you really think she's Poseidon's daughter?" I said to Chiron a little worried.

"I don't know what to think Percy. She looks like you, but I don't know."

"How can he just have one child after another? Especially because of the oath."

"Maybe he has his reasons. We don't know yet Percy, be patient. Hopefully she'll get claimed soon."

Just then Helen walked up beside me.

"So…What are we talking about?" She said unsurely.

I hurriedly spoke up.

"Nothing nothing. Um, what's up?" I said and Chiron walked ahead.

"Wait here." He said when he got to the big house.

"Okay" we all said

Then I continued my conversation with Helen.

"What's up?" I repeated.

"I'm good I'm just, you know, a little shocked."

"Why? I mean I understand why you should feel shocked, but I mean-"

"Its okay its just my mom doesn't believe in multiple gods. So, she raised me to believe in one god."

"Why is that?"

"She said my father was a horrible man. That he left right after she told him she was pregnant, he left just disappeared. She's hated him ever since. I guess that's why she forced me to believe in one god." She said this in a sad voice.

I led her to a bench under a tree so we can talk.

"Well, did she explain how he looked?" I said.

"She only told me he loved the sea and that's why I love the sea."

I looked down then a question occurred to me.

"How did Grover find you?" I asked.

"I ran away a few weeks ago because my mom um she um.." She said this tear eyed then started crying

I moved closer to her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Its okay. You don't have to tell me."

"No no its just sh-she hit me because I wanted to know more about my father. I-I just kept on asking so she hit me multiple times."

She broke into a sob and I felt so sorry for her. Her mom abused her! I tried comforting her with soothing words.

"Its okay. You're here, you're safe, and you have all of us here to protect you"

I smiled at her then she did something that surprised me. She hugged me. I had no choice but to hug her back.

Annabeth's P.O.V

"I cannot believe her! Who does she think she is?! She cannot just waltz in here and start hugging people!" I yelled angrily with my fist balled.

"Um Annabeth, actually she can" Grover said weakly.

"Yeah but, well, ugh! I am leaving!" I screamed.

I screamed loud enough so Percy can hear me and ran off to my cabin.

I busted into tears and realized that I'm jealous. How can _I _be jealous?! I don't like Percy, well not in that way! Do I? Of course not! I cannot be liking Percy! He's that son of Poseidon! Enemy of my mom! Oh my gods. I'm so screwed.

I think I love Percy Jackson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Percy's P.O.V

I looked over to Grover and Annabeth, but Annabeth was gone Grover gave me a sorry look and pointed to the cabins. What happened with her? I paid my attention back to Helen.

"Helen?" I said

"Yeah?" She looked at me and stopped crying.

"Did your mom name you after Helen from Troy?"

She laughed. Her laugh was nice, I liked it. I smiled knowing I made her smile.

"Yes she did. Thank you for noticing. And thanks for, you know, talking to me."

And then Chiron came back.

"Follow me." he said

We all started to go forward but then Chiron pointed to Helen.

"Only her. She has to pay a visit to the Oracle."

She looked confused.

"Oracle?" She asked.

"Oh, the Oracle. She tells a you a prophecy about your future and what you have to do next, a meeting with her may not be pleasant." I said.

She turned pale, but managed a nod. Chiron led her into the big house and to the attic.

Helen's P.O.V

Oracle? They weren't kidding about everything they told me. I am really nervous. What if my future is to die a painfully unexpected death? This is so freaky. Surprisingly I miss my mom. Even though she was a bad mother, she was really loveable at times. She was nice she told me stories of her childhood, bought me stuff, and sometimes didn't mind me asking about my father. Sometimes.

The attic was really disgusting. I resisted the urge to turn back and leave. I kept on walking, saw loads of creepy stuff but that wasn't compared to the nasty artifact in front off me. The oracle.

Suddenly the oracle opened her mouth and green gas came out of it. The Oracle said in a raspy voice: _I am Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, Slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

"Um…what is my future?" I said unsurely.

Then the green gas showed my mom saying something, but not in her voice she was saying:

_Three Demi-gods, Two animals, one searcher._

_Two of the Sea, one of Wisdom, one of the Wild One. Two of the Mortals_

_Unite they will, and one will be sacrificed in the edge of the doom hole._

The image subsided and the oracle closed her mouth and turned around.

I was in shock! As scared as I was, I managed to go down stairs.

Percy's P.O.V

Helen came down with all the color drained from her face.

"What happened?" I asked first.

"Um she uh…Okay she said at first "_Three Demi-gods, Two animals, one searcher."_…"

"The searcher must be Grover, and the three Demi-gods, Percy, Annabeth and….." Chiron said

"There was more! _Two of the Sea, one of Wisdom, one of the Wild One. Two of the Mortals" _Helen continued.

"Hmm. One of wisdom is surly Annabeth, and two of the Sea…Percy and…?" Chiron looked really worried. He looked at me.

"Wait wait, TWO of the sea?!" I yelled.

"What's happening? What do you mean wisdom and sea?" Helen asked.

"Oh yes. Percy is Poseidon's son. And Annabeth is Athena's daughter, but you are still undetermined." Chiron explain

"Oh right, that's why…oh! And the last part of the thingy was _Unite they will, and one will be sacrificed in the edge of the doom hole." _Helen replied.

I was speechless _two _of the sea?!?

"We will discuss this matter tomorrow so goodnight to all" Chiron said

After that, Grover left and Chiron told me to show Helen around. Helen and I were in the woods, where the creek was.

"Its soothing isn't it? The sea?" She asked.

"Yeah it is" I replied.

"So, son of the sea god. You must be pretty strong."

"Strong. Me. That's the first"

"Hey your funny" She giggled

"Well glad to see someone knows that"

We laughed at that. I never noticed how pretty she was. Whoa. That was random. _You like Annabeth remember Percy._

"So, wanna take a dip?" she asked

I was a little surprised but I agreed.

We jumped in. Holding hands. It was the most fun I've had since summer started.

We swam a little , tried drowning each other and raced. But I had a feeling someone was watching me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was walking in the woods when I heard splashing. I checked the creek ready for combat, but then I heard laughing. I hid behind a tree and scanned the creek. I felt like bursting into tears when I saw Percy and Helen in the creek. Clothes and all. Laughing. Having fun. It broke my heart. I ran back into the woods and started crying. This is the worst day of my life. So far.

Percy's P.O.V

After Helen and I had our fun we sat on the ground in front of the creek.

"You know, I've never told anyone this before but somehow I always feel stronger in the water." Helen said quietly.

Okay thats weird. Another sign.

"Really? How?" I asked

"Whenever I'm _out _of water I feel weakish, but when I'm _in_ water I feel as strong as ever. Watch"

She stood up and stepped in the creek. She radiated a small glow and she stood up straighter. She took a rock from the ground and threw it hundreds of feet into the water. Then she stepped out of the water and the glow went away and she slouched. Then, she took another rock and threw it into the water but this time it only went about 20 feet.

"See?! Its so weird!" She said kind of loudly.

Then I knew.

"Helen?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"You are the daughter of Poseidon." I said softly.

For a moment nothing happened. The a green glow appeared over her head. A trident. Sign of the god of the Sea.

"Nice to meet you Helen Joy, Daughter of Poseidon. Or….to me, half-sister." I said.

Her expression was disbelief and surprised. I led her to where Chiron slept.

I knocked on Chiron's door and he opened it rubbing his eyes.

"Must be pretty important if your waking me up at this ti-" He stopped short when he noticed the little trident above Helens head. Which surprisingly was still there, but then went away.

"Chiron, she's the daughter of Poseidon." I said to him quietly.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised." He said while shaking his head.

"Is that bad?" Helen asked with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, it's bad" I answered.

"I'll go talk with Mr. D, and Percy?" Chiron said.

"Yeah?"

"It's time to show Helen to her new cabin."

And Chiron galloped over to Mr. D's room. I showed Helen to her, our, cabin. She was pleased with it, even though I didn't think it was quite special. I helped her bring her stuff from the Hermes cabin to my, our, cabin.

"So, bunk beds?" Helen said.

"Yeah, unless you want to separate it…"

"If it's no trouble."

"I can get the Hephaestus cabin to separate it tomorrow, is that good?"

"It's alright…"

"So, want me to help you get settled?"

"Uh, sure"

I helped her put her clothes in the drawers, though I wasn't good at folding and she had to re-do them all. Next thing I know we're throwing clothes at each other and threatening each other with socks. We both fell on the floor laughing our heads off.

"Well, you managed to make a complete mess!" Helen screamed.

"Hey, you started it! You threw your sock at me first!"

"You should learn how to fold clothes properly" She said pointing her finger at me and laughing.

I just rolled me eyes and started picking up the clothes from the floor and putting them in the drawer.

"You better let _me _fold it" She said giggling.

"Please do your highness" I said while bowing to her.

"It would be my pleasure" And she gave me a proud smile.

After a few minutes of silence we finished our "Chores" and went to our beds.

10 minutes later.

"Are you awake?" She asked from the upper bunk

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and sat up.

"Well, now I am. What's up?"

"Who's Mr. D?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. He's one of the gods. Dionysus."

"What is he doing here?"

"He was punished by Zeus for flirting with an off-limits nymph"

"He got sent here? I don't think that's really a punishment"

"He hates it here. He has something against heroes."

"Heroes. Is that what they call us?"

"Yup. Like Hercules, Odysseys, and Achilles."

She was quiet for awhile/

"I don't know much about Greek stuff, this is all pretty new to me." She said quietly

"You'll get used it. Oh and classes start tomorrow."

"Classes? Classes about what?"

"You'll see. Goodnight Ms. Joy"

"Goodnight Mr. Jackson"

And with that we fell asleep with smiles on our faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Helens P.O.V

I woke up at around 8:00 and noticed Percy was gone. And that my part of the bunk bed was no longer a bunk bed. It was at the far, upper left side of the cabin while Percy's was at the far, upper right side._ He actually separated the bed. That was sweet. _I noticed I was smiling to myself and shook my head. I got up from bed and noticed on the edge of it there was a Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt . I made sure no one was around and put on jean shorts and the camp shirt. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail and brushed down my bangs with my fingers and slipped on my black converse. _Hmm, Percy doesn't have a mirror. I hope I look alright._

I went outside and searched for Chiron. I found him talking to Annabeth and Percy. I walked over to them.

"Hey, good morning" I said cheerfully to them.

"Morning" Percy said with a big smile

"Good morning Helen" said Chiron

Annabeth looked away and mumble something that sounded like good morning.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Ugh, Helen's here. She's probably happy because she got to sleep in the same cabin as Percy. I glanced at Percy and noticed he was smiling, but not at Helen. At me. I smiled and looked away hoping he didn't see me blushing. Ha! He looked at me and not at Helen!

Jealousy does not go good with a child of Athena. Then I remember what Grover told me about the oracle.

"Chiron? The oracle. Does that mean we have a new quest?" I asked hopefully

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. Percy can you go get Grover? I'm going to go get Dionysus" Then Chiron left

Percy left to go find Grover which left me and _Helen_ alone. She was the first to speak.

"So, Annabeth, what's up?" She said giving a cheesy smile.

"Oh, nothing just you know, here" I said while forcing a smile

"Daughter of Athena. You must be really smart."

"Yeah I am…"

"So…Hey nice necklace"

"Thanks, its from this camp. When you finish every summer here you get a new bead. You'll get one too when you finish summer here" _If you live that long._ But I decided not to add that.

"Oh, so we get a new bead for every year we survive?"

"Yes. that's exactly what I said." I rolled my eyes.

Then Percy came back with Grover. And Chiron came back with Mr. D.

"Dionysus, this is our new camper Helen Joy." Chiron said to Mr. D

"Wow, I missed that much. Undetermined?" He really didn't look that interested.

"No, she's Poseidon's daughter" I said

"Poor sea dude just can't get enough. tsk tsk tsk" He shook his head dramatically.

Percy's face was red and he looked as if he wanted to punch Dionysus in the face, but I held him back just in case he was going to. I think his anger subsided so I let go. Heh heh, he calmed down at my touch.

"Helen spoke to the oracle and we trying to solve it and it would be really great if you would participate!" Chiron said a little annoyed.

"Okay okay fine lets have our little meeting" Dionysus said.

Percy's P.O.V

In the meeting room there was Me, Helen, Annabeth, Grover, Silena Beauregard, the Stoll brothers, Clarisse, and Beckendorf. And of course Chiron and Dionysus. I noticed Thalia wasn't here. How could I not know she wasn't here?!

"Chiron, where's Thalia?" I asked

"She went looking for her mother" he answered

"Alone?"

"She didn't want anyone going with her, even though I insisted"

And with that I stopped asking questions. Then, the meeting started.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Helen's P.O.V

I took a good look around the meeting table. Which was actually a ping-pong table, um never mind that. I immediately knew who each of the half-bloods Olympian parent was. It was pretty obvious. Anyways, Chiron stood up so I guess he was ready to speak.

"Hello ladies and gentleman. Helen Joy has recently been claimed as the daughter of Poseidon." Started Chiron.

I swear I felt my cheeks get hot from everyone staring at me. Everyone started whispering and I was the center of attention. If I was a child of Aphrodite I would be honored, but obviously I'm not.

"She has also visited the oracle. Helen? Please repeat exactly what the oracle has told you." Chiron said.

"Um, okay?" I cleared my throat and repeated it. "_Three Demi-gods, Two animals, one searcher. Two of the Sea, one of Wisdom, one of the Wild One. Two of the Mortals_

_Unite they will, and one will be sacrificed in the edge of the doom hole."_

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Annabeth spoke up.

"The three Demi-gods, the two of the sea part is Percy and _Helen_" She said.

I think I heard a little edge in her voice when she said my name.

"And one of wisdom is you Annabeth" Percy replied

"But, what if one of the other Athena campers want to go?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"I choose _you _to go Annabeth" Percy said with a little smile

Annabeth smiled back at Percy. Beckendorf whistled.

"I accept Annabeth too, Chiron." I said

"Very well. Percy, Annabeth, and Helen you will be the three Demi-gods to go on the trip." Chiron said loudly.

"How about the searcher?" Silena asked.

"Yeah, its supposed to be one from the Wild One, which is The Great Pan. A satyr should go." Beckendorf said.

"I think Grover should go." said Annabeth

"I think so too, does everyone else agree?" Percy said bravely.

Everyone nodded their head and murmured agreements.

"It's settled then. Grover, Percy, Annabeth, and Helen. You all are going on the quest. Do you agree to go?" Chiron asked

"Yes." We all replied

Then I remembered something.

"Wait! What about two animals, the two of the mortals?" I asked.

Everyone pondered on this. It was Clarisse who spoke up.

"Anyone's parents have pets?" She asked.

Everyone shook their heads except for me.

"Your mom has a pet Helen?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, two actually. A dog and a Cat." I answered.

"I think we should go to this _mother _of yours and get these _animals _from her" Annabeth said.

_I think Annabeth is a little cranky this morning._

"Wonderful Idea Annabeth! Where does your mother live Helen?" said Chiron

"In Miami, Florida" I replied.

"Hmm...Miami eh? Then your path should be to go to Pennsylvania then to Virginia and keep heading south until you reach Florida." Chiron said.

"Sounds like a plan, but where do we go after that?" Percy asked.

"What was the last part of the prophecy Helen?" asked Chiron.

"Unite they will, and one will be sacrificed in the edge of the doom hole." I repeated.

"Doom hole, I think, is Tartarus." Annabeth said quietly.

"I believe so…You shall head to the underworld and to Tartarus. This is very dangerous."

"Unite they will, and one will be sacrificed, what does that mean?" Percy asked.

"I think it means one of you will die" Clarisse said stubbornly

_I'm really not like this Clarisse girl. _I though angrily.

"What?!" Grover practically shouted.

"I'm sure Clarisse is right. One of you _will _die." Chiron said with a sad expression.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I can't believe _Helen _has to go on a quest with us. It's used to be Me, Percy, and Grover(minus Thalia because she's searching for her mom). She's ruining everything. I hope I get to tell Percy how I feel on the quest.

"Your quest starts in a week. There is no deadline." Chiron said

"Okay, class dismissed. Go back to your little cabins and prepared or something." Mr. D said

Everyone stood up and left except me and Percy.

"Just like old times right?" He said nervously

"Yeah, just like them." I said

There was silence for a while. He was avoiding me eyes. Then he sat in the seat next to me. I think I let out a small gasp. I was about to faint.

"Uh-Annabeth?" He said nervously. Again.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you"

Then his green eyes looked straight into my eyes.

"Um, okay" I said to him stupidly.

"Yeah, there are. Um I want you to, uh, know that I-"He was interrupted.

"Annabeth, Percy come here" Chiron yelled.

And the moment was gone.

"Um, I'll tell you another time." He said while looking down.

I nodded my head and we both went in the direction of Chiron's voice. He was reading a paper with Greek on it. He looked up and said something I really didn't want him to say.

"I need you to train Helen." He said then looked back at his dumb paper.

"Alright then" I said. I think I said that I little too angrily

"Is there something wrong Annabeth?" Chiron said with worry in his eyes.

"Oh, um, nothings wrong. See you at dinner...bye…" I mumbled

"Goodbye." He said

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

30 minutes later

"Did you find a good sword yet?" I asked a little annoyed.

"No, not yet. All these feel…wrong" Helen said.

"That's how I felt with the swords too. Chiron gave me this one. It was sent to me by dad." Percy said and held up Riptide in pen form.

"That looks like a pen." Helen said with disbelief.

"Oh right." Percy said then uncapped it.

Helen's P.O.V

Wow. That sword was amazing! It's really smart to disguise it as a pen. It grew into a sword with a brown glowy type of color.

"It's made of celestial bronze" He said proudly.

"What is celestial bronze?" I asked

"It kills monsters with one touch. Monsters only. It cannot hurt humans, but it can hurt us because we're part god." Annabeth explained.

"Oh." I said stupidly.

I looked at the rest of the swords then I saw a knife that was one foot long and I instantly knew that was the one. I picked it up and admired the handle. It was wooden and engraved on it was a black painted flower. The blade was silver and had a small glow coming from it. I guess Percy saw me looking at it.

"You like that one?" He said quietly

"Yes. I do. It's beautiful" I replied.

"Well then test it out" Annabeth said annoyed.

I lifted it and it didn't feel too light or to heavy. It was balanced perfectly on my hand.

"I want this one." I said to them.

"I guess you found your perfect sword" Annabeth muttered.

"Alrighty then! Lets go have a training session!" Percy said, a little too cheerful.

I followed him and Annabeth to the arena, which was huge! And Percy got me to the proper stance. It was a little awkward, but I got used to it. Then Annabeth agreed to have a practice fight. I felt a little scared.

"You don't have to be scared. I'll go easy on you." She said smirking.

But then I remembered. Can cheerleading moves be used in battle? She swung knife at my stomach but I sidestepped and tripped her instinctively. She fell on her face and I regretted it.

"Sorry" I said quickly and helped her up.

"No problem" She said smiling

But then took my arm and twisted it behind my back and pushed me to the ground. I was on the ground, my right arm twisted behind my back with Annabeth on my back pulling my arm harder **(déjà vu?)**

"Is that your signature move now Annabeth? I remember you doing that to me yesterday" Percy said grinning.

"I guess so" Annabeth said laughing.

She let go of me and stood up

"I'm not done yet." I said

"Oh really?" She said still smiling

I did a forward flip, turn Annabeth around and put my knife to her neck. I think she knew that was going to happen because she took my right arm and I don't know how she did it but my knife clattered out of my hands. Instinctively, again, I put my left hand on her back and pushed her and I was free. I charged toward my knife and picked it up. I turned around and saw she was there, and she swung at my chest. I did a backwards flip, she missed and looked a little confused so I ran up to her from behind and trip her again. This time she landed on her back. She muttered something like ow.

"Sorry" I said again.

"Where did you learn that?! Did you go to karate school or something?" Percy said surprised.

"No, cheerleading camp. I figure since I have ADHD, I would do great as a cheerleader." I said blushing a little

"Ugh, my head hurts" Annabeth moaned from the floor and sat up glaring at me.

"You losing your skills Annabeth?" Percy said to her smirking.

She got up and punched his arm.

"Shut-up seaweed brain." She said and rolled her eyes

"Ow" He muttered while rubbing his arm.

"Your good Helen." She said to me.

"Um, thanks. Lucky I went to cheerleading camp." I said and smiled a little from the praise.

"Don't get a big head yet! I'll get you back" She said and I suddenly felt scared again.

"Come on, she doesn't need anymore training." Percy said and I blushed a little.

"Fine." Annabeth mumbled. She looked a little disappointed.

"Lets see what else your good at Helen." He said and left the arena

Annabeth shrugged and followed him, and I followed soon after. This was beginning to get fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I was wondering should I make Thalia come back? I don't if I should. Sooo, QUESTION OF THE DAY!: Should I bring Thalia back?**

**Reply by reviewing!! **

**Oh and I want to thank Rocky Red for giving me the idea of letting Annabeth see Percy and Helen in the creek in the 5th**** chapter, so thanks!!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 9**

Percy's P.O.V

I led them towards the creek where Helen got claimed. I was going to show Helen how to do the basic stuff in water. Like making waves, controlling the water, and willing yourself to get wet or not get wet. We, minus Annabeth(she didn't want to go in the water), stepped in to creek and I glanced at Helen. I never noticed how pretty she looked.

"What?" Helen said with her eyebrows furrowed.

Was I staring?

"Oh, um, nothing" I said and blushed.

"Hurry up! I don't want to stay here all day Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled from under a tree.

"Calm down Wise Girl!" I yelled back and rolled my eyes.

"So what do we do now?" Helen asked.

I thought for a minute.

"How about controlling the water?" I suggested

"Fine with me." She said shrugging.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Look at them it makes me sick. I can't believe she beat me at fighting! This is not my day. And what was Percy going to tell me earlier? Now I'll never find out. I wonder what he's teaching her. He moved his hands in a weird way and I noticed the water rising.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain! What are teaching her?" I yelled

"How to control the sea!" He screamed

"No need to scream!" I yelled back

"Your being louder than me!" He screamed back

"Oh whatever!" I screamed

Percy's P.O.V

When me and Annabeth finished our loud conversation I found myself smiling widely. I glanced at Helen saw that she looked really sad. My smile faded.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Oh, um nothing." She said, although I didn't believe her

"You want to continue the "Class"?" I said to her.

"Yeah, sure." she answered

Helen's P.O.V

I think Annabeth and Percy has something going one. I'm afraid to ask. What if I asked and he thinks I'm, like, _into _him? I'll just keep my mouth shut

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We finished the "Lesson" and I was completely exhausted! This takes up a lot of energy!

"A little tired Helen?" Percy asked grinning.

"A bit" I said smiling

"You'll get used to it" He said reassuringly.

"If you say so" I muttered.

We headed toward the big house to talk to Chiron, he was in a study, well, studying something.

"You finished your training Helen?" He asked me.

Percy spoke up before I did.

"Yeah, she was great! She beat Annabeth in a practice fight! It was amazing! She did all of these awesome flips!" Percy said, almost yelling.

"She beat me from beginners luck." Annabeth mumbled

"You beat Annabeth? You must be pretty special!" Chiron said.

I felt my face getting hot from all the attention.

"Uh, maybe.." I replied.

"You still have to learn plenty of other things like how to read Greek, Annabeth can teach you" said Chiron

I swear I saw Annabeth's face go red. Then I remembered something.

"I can't read Greek, I have dyslexia." I said a little to low.

"You have dyslexia because you eyes were made for Greek words, and you have ADHD because when you in battle, you'll be fully aware of everything happening, If you didn't have ADHD you would be dead in a fight." Percy explained.

"Oh, isn't that, uh, cool?" I said not really understanding.

"I guess that's it for today. Remember only six more days until you go on your guest." Chiron said

We all mutter okay then left. I headed toward Poseidon's cabin and said by to Annabeth. Percy followed a little after. I wonder what they where talking about.

Percy's P.O.V

I stayed with Annabeth so we could talk.

"What do you think of Helen?" I asked her.

"She cool, and she's a good fighter. What do you think of her?" She said while looking down

"I think she's cool too. But I can't believe my dad would have a child right after another."

Annabeth said nothing to that. We said silent for a while.

"We better go to sleep now…"She said

"Yeah, goodnight Wise Girl"

"Goodnight Seaweed brain." And she went to her cabin.

I went back to the Poseidon cabin and went to bed.

"Percy? Thanks for separating the beds." Helen said.

"No big deal." I replied.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

And I fell asleep wondering what would happen if I told Annabeth I love her when I had the chance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Instead of writing the answer to the question about Thalia in the reviews, people messaged me and I'm really happy about the results! You'll find out if Thalia comes back later in this chapter!! ;)  
**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 10**

Percy's P.O.V

I woke up and looked over to where Helen was sleeping. She looked like she was in a deep sleep. _I better not wake her up then. _I quickly changed into old jeans and a camp T-Shirt. I went out side to meet Grover.

Helen's P.O.V

When I went to sleep I had a terrible nightmare! I was standing at the edge of a pit, and I somehow knew it was Tartarus. I looked to my left and saw a tall boy, blond hair, and a scar running from his left eye to the edge of his mouth. He was saying something to me. He was telling me to jump, it was the only way of saving them. Who's them? I didn't see anyone behind me. I heard someone yell "No!" but I just shook my head, looked over to the blond boy then jumped.

I woke up sweating and my bangs stuck to my forehead. Percy was gone, as usual, and it was quiet. I laid back on my bed and thought about my dream. _Should I tell someone? No way they'll think I'm crazy! I'll just keep it in mind until something important comes up._

I let out a huge sigh then got up from bed. I stretched and went over to where my clothes were. I picked out black skinny jeans, black Areopostale sandals, and the orange camp T-Shirt. I bet my hair looked a mess. I should go over to the Aphrodite cabin and ask if I could use a mirror, I bet they have tons.

I walked over to their cabin and knocked one their door.

"Who is it?" Someone said in a sing-song voice from behind the door.

"It's, uh, Helen" I answered

The voice behind the door open it. The girl had curly brown hair, perfectly plucked eyebrows, and amazing clothes on. She had a red and black striped dress that went up to her thighs, which made it look like a long shirt, and black tights that went to her ankles. On her feet she wore pink fluffy slippers.

"Oh! Daughter of Poseidon! Come in! I'm Silena" Silena said and shook my hand.

"Hi, um, I was wondering if you had a mirror and a brush I can use?" I said to her.

"I do, but I think you need a hair make over. What do you think girls?!" She yelled to her cabin mates. Weird, their all girls.

"YEAH!" the whole cabin screamed.

"I think you guys just broke my ear drums" I said while rubbing my ears.

"Oh that'll heal. Come on!" And she pulled me inside and I wished I never asked for a mirror and brush.

________________________________________________________________________

1 hour later

My head hurt like crazy! They was a lot of pulling, cutting, and spraying. I wish I never agreed to this.

"There! You look perfect!" Silena said and gave me a mirror.

I looked amazing! They straightened my bangs, which made them go right above my eyelids. They also took the knots out and straightened the rest of my hair. My hair went down to the middle of my forearm. They put black eyeliner and mascara, and that made my eyes look a whole lot brighter. I told them not to put any lip-gloss because I like keeping my lips natural. Now I looked like model wearing a camp shirt.

"I love it!" I squealed. (Yes, I actually squealed!)

"Awesome! Now I need to teach you how to put _on _eyeliner. That's always the hardest" She said.

She showed me how on another girl named Samantha. I think I got it now.

"Okay! Your set to go! Bye!!" Silena said loudly

I left the cabin and felt a little more confidant. Percy walked over to me, stopped, than shook his head.

"Whoa, new look?" He said.

"Yeah the Aphrodite cabin kind of attacked me" I blushed and he started laughing

"Why are you laughing? Does it look bad?" I suddenly felt very awkward.

"No, no. You look great" He smiling

I think I felt my heart skip a beat, the awkwardness left me.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was going over to the Poseidon's cabin so I can teach _Helen _how to read Greek, But then I saw her and Percy talking to each other. She looked different. A good type of different. I bet the Aphrodite cabin for the last hour or so. Was she trying to look pretty for Percy? Percy looked mesmerized. Was she prettier than me? I went over there before they could start flirting.

"Hey, Helen. I see Aphrodite kids took care of you" I said giving her a fake smile.

"Yeah, they kind of did" she said while looking at the ground.

"Well lets go to your cabin so you can start Greek reading," I said while pulling her away from Percy.

"I'll see you guys later!" Percy yelled from behind. I didn't answer him.

________________________________________________________________________

1 hour later

Helen's P.O.V

Greek was really hard. Even though my eyes were made for it, it was still hard to remember it. I think Annabeth was getting mad because I wasn't getting it. Then Grover rushed in.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! She-back-trip-THALIA!" He stuttered

"WHAT?! THALIA'S BACK! OHMYGODS!" Annabeth yelled and ran out the room.

_Who's Thalia? I guess I better go see. _I went outside the cabin and saw a girl with short black hair and freckles across her nose. She looked like she ran marathons everyday. She wore clothes that were gothic and punkish like, a black shirt, dark ripped jeans, and a leather jacket with pins of bands like Green Day, All time Low, and Nine inch Nails. I knew that was Thalia. She was hugging Percy and Annabeth was running towards her.

Percy signaled to me to come over I did.

"Thalia, this is Helen. She's my, uh, new half-sister. And Helen this is Thalia, daughter of Zeus." Percy explained.

"Uh, hi" I said to her and shook her hand.

"Hi" She said back.

"Oh, Thalia I need to talk to you! It's really important!" Annabeth said and pulled Thalia away from us.

"So, is Thalia your long-lost girlfriend?" I whispered to Percy.

His eyes got wide,

"No! She's my best friend." Then he said more quietly." She died a few years ago saving Annabeth, Grover, and…Luke, ahem, and her dad, Zeus, felt sorry for her so he turned her into that Pine tree." He pointed to a tree on a hill." But, a golden fleece Annabeth, Grover and I, got that was supposed to heal that tree from poison worked too well and, uh, Thalia just appeared there."

"Wow, that is so cool!" I practically screamed

"Not really, its been about 5 or 6 years since that accident. She was aging really slowly as a tree, so we don't know what age she is…"He explained. "And there's this whole prophecy for when I'm sixteen…" He looked really said

Percy's P.O.V

Helen asks a lot of questions. I wouldn't blame her though.

"What is the prophecy about?" She asked and I explained to her everything I new about it.

______________________________________________________________________

Annabeth's P.O.V

"And I realized I love him when I got really jealous when _Helen_ got here." I said to Thalia.

"I knew you guys were meant to be together." She it said like everyone knew already.

"Ugh! Your not helping! What am I supposed to do about _her_?"

"Get Percy to like you first."

I thought for a moment.

"Brilliant Thalia!"

And I gave her a big bear hug.

"What would I do if you weren't here!"

"You would die" She said grinning evilly and I threw a pillow at her.

"Oh I forgot to ask you! How did your trip searching for your mother go?" I asked quietly

"Oh, I ,uh, found out she um…died…from a car crash…" She said almost inaudible.

"Oh Thalia!" I said sadly and gave her a big hug.

She started crying and I comforted her until she stopped.

"You're a good friend Annabeth," She said and hugged me again.

"Don't worry Thalia, it'll be okay."

"We weren't that close anyways…" She sounded really sad and started crying again..

Percy's P.O.V

When I finished explaining everything to Helen I asked her to wait for me in the Arena for more fighting lessons. I was passing by he Zeus cabin and saw through the window that Thalia was crying and Annabeth was hugging her. _Oh gods! O forgot she went to search for her mother! I guess it went bad since she's was crying. I better go help Annabeth comfort her. But, this is probably a 'Only Girls' moment so I better not interrupt. _

I turned back and headed for the arena.


	11. Chapter 11

**I made a mistake in the first chapter, I changed it to after****The Titans Curse and **_**before **_**The Battle of the Labyrinth. A minor mistake…**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 11**

Helen's P.O.V

Me and Percy finished practice and I was so _tired. _It was torture! I have an awful cut on my arm, but that was by accident. At least my hair didn't mess up. _Oh no, I'm thinking like an Aphrodite child!_

"You okay? And sorry again about the cut on your arm" Percy said.

"It's okay, it'll heal." I said back to him.

"Well I need to go see Grover, so I'll see you later"

"Okay bye."

And he left. Hey is that Thalia coming towards me? Her eyes are pinkish, looked like she was crying.

"Hey, um….?" She forgot my name.

"Helen." I think I sounded a bit resentful.

"Yeah sorry.." she mumbled. "Well I need to talk to you, want to go to the archery field? Good, come on" And she pulled me away.

________________________________________________________________________

Thalia was teaching me how to shoot arrows. It was fun, I was actually good at it. But, compared to me Thalia was awesome!

"Where did you learn how to shoot arrows like that?" I asked a little amazed.

"I'm a part of Artemis' Hunters. A bow and arrow are what we use as weapons." She said while shooting more arrows onto targets.

"Oh cool…" I thought about that.

"What I really want to talk about is your relationship with Percy." Very simple statement.

"He's my half-brother, what do you want to know?"

I stopped shooting arrows and looked at her curiously. She continued shooting, and looked perfectly calm.

"I heard from someone that you two have been flirting." She said

"Flirting?! We-I- what?! We're practically related!" I yelled, a few people looked over at us.

"All of us are related because our parents are gods. We are free to date as we please." She shot another arrow.

"Yeah but…" _We're free to date?_

"You look totally interested in him" Another arrow.

I stood there in shock. I could feel my face heating up.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." She continued.

"I have to admit he's cute and sweet, but! Um…ugh!" I was frustrated.

"I'm not encouraging you to date him. I trying to tell you, even though we're all related, I'm suggesting you stay away from him. A friend of mine likes him. A lot. And you do _not _want to make her mad." She looked at me and somehow her eye got bright blue and I new I had to back off. The bow in her hand seemed to generate electricity, and then I remembered she the daughter of Zeus.

"You cannot tell me what to do!" I screamed

"I'm not telling you what to do! I am strongly suggesting that you keep you distance!" She yelled

"Well I'm strongly not going to take your suggestion! I'll do what I want to do!" And I ran towards the creek filled with rage.

_______________________________________________________________________

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was on my bed thinking about Thalia's mother when Thalia herself came into the cabin. She looked around as if someone was hidden here then came to me. I gave her a weird look.

"Annabeth, promise you won't get angry when I tell you this!" She whispered.

"Okay, I promise. Now tell me whatever you have to tell me!" I said.

"Okay." She looked around one more time. "I told Helen to back off of Percy!!"

"What?!" I whisper screamed

"I told her to back off because someone else likes him!" She grinned wickedly

"Why?!" I was yelling now

"So you could have more...access to him! But she got all 'You can't tell me what to do!' and ran off. I think she went to the creek." And she shrugged her shoulders.

"But she has to go on the quest I told you about! She's going to feel all awkward now!"

"Why do you care?! I thought you hated her!"

"I do! But, what if _she's _the child of the prophecy?! She is 15 years old and no one knows when her birth date is! Something bad could happen and she'll feel all distant from us!" I slammed myself onto my bed. Thalia stayed quiet.

"Okay I'm sorry for over overreacting." I said to her. "But thanks for scaring her!!" And we started laughing just like old times.

"Why don't you try to be friends with her? And find out if she like him?" said Thalia.

"hmm, I think I can try that. I'm going to start right now!" And I got up from the bed and went out the door. But then I came back 10 seconds later.

"Where did she go?" I asked Thalia

"Creek" She said laughing.

"Got it. Bye!" And I ran out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a long time. Writers block maybe? **

**Well, I been inspired so here ya go! Chapter 12!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 12**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I walked, well ran, to the creek to see if Helen was there, and of course she was. I started to walk towards her then I stopped and thought _What am I going to say? _Athena always has a plan so I guess I'll have to make it up on the spot.

"Hey Helen" I said to her, and sat down next to her. "What are you, uh, doing?" _That's the best I can think of?!_

"Hi, and I'm not doing so well." She put her knees to her chest and stared at the water. "I just got here and I have a 'Quest' I'm not prepared for"

"I can help you prepare!" I blurted out. _Yeah, Athena always has a plan_.

"Really! That would be awesome!" She looked really happy. _Hmm, maybe I could learn to be friends with her…_

__________________________________________________________________________

Helena's P.O.V

It's so awesome Annabeth's helping me train! I wonder if Chiron put her up to this? Nah, she'd tell me if he did. We made a schedule about when she's going to train me. She was going to teach me sword fighting with Clarisse for two hours, then Chiron will help me with the bow and arrow for one hour, Annabeth's not good at archery so Chiron's helping. After that, Annabeth's going to teach me about monsters, how to kill them, and how to fight them for two hours. I don't see how fight and kill are different but claims they are. After that, rock climbing with Grover for 30 minutes. Then, Percy's going to help me with controlling the water for two hours and Annabeth _insisted _on supervising us. Then after that she said it'll be dinner for an hour, _only _an hour!(I eat really slow!). Then she explained to me about a game called Capture the Flag. I never heard of it, Oh well! Then it'll be a sing-along with the Apollo cabin (I was actually looking forward to that for some reason…) And finally, we go to sleep after a long days work. _Whoa, waaay too much work. Guess I'll have to get used to it._

_________________________________________________________________________

_Okay. Next day, 4 more days until departure for quest, first day of training. This was not going to be easy! _

I woke this morning, and I new it was early because Percy's still sleeping. He's usually awake when I'm sleeping. I quickly showered put on sweats and the camp t-shirt and slipped on some Nikes. I walked out the door and the sunlight blinded me. _Nice day today, for a day of torture… _I walked aimlessly around camp, I guess I was trying to find a secret passage way or something because I found myself in the woods ducking under short trees and making my way through huge bushes. It took me a while to realized I was lost. I panicked and started running through the thick trees until I actually ran right _into _one. I fell to the ground dazed and for a second I forgot where I was, then I remembered. Camp Half-Blood. Gods. Poseidon. I stood up and looked around. I was still lost. Then, I heard a pop behind me and turned around.

"Hi! I'm Juniper!" She said and shook my hand.

I looked at her weirdly. She was small, her hair was a brownish color, her ears were pointed, and her face reminded me of an elf.

"Hi, uh, are you an elf?" I asked. Her nose flared and her eyes turned a light green color. I guess she was angry.

"No, I am not an elf! I hate when people confuse me with them!" She yelled. But, she seemed to calm down because her eyes turned back to normal color. "I am a dryad. Or as you half-bloods call us, A Tree Nymph."

"Oh, cool. Um, I was wondering…where am I?" I asked her.

"Your lost aren't you?" She said.

"Kind of" I said

"Keep going that way." She pointed towards the clearing ahead, "And in five minutes you'll be back at camp." She smiled and with a pop she disappeared.

When in the direction she told me to go, and in no time I was at camp. _Thank-you tree nymph_. I looked at the giant clock on the big house. I've been gone for about an hour, it was 7:30 am. _I better look for Annabeth. _I walk around camp again. Not really looking for Annabeth, but just looking. I looked at a solid bronze shield and checked my hair. It had a few twigs in it so I took it out. It looked almost descent now. I continued my search for Annabeth. Then I saw a bow and arrow

___________________________________________________________________

Annabeth's P.O.V

I woke up at 8 O'clock AM. Most of my cabin was asleep so I got up quietly, and prepared myself for the ruff day ahead of me. I went outside only to find Helen shooting arrows right on target. _Wow, she's actually good at that_. I walked towards the Poseidon cabin to talk to Percy.

When I got there he was still asleep so I decided I should get him back for messing with my laptop. I went to the Hermes cabin to have a little conversation with the Stoll brothers.

_______________________________________________________________________

Percy's P.O.V

I woke up this morning feeling slightly cold. I opened my eyes and I made a mistake doing that. Something white and bright was shining on my eyes. I put my hand on my eye to protect from blinding myself when I touched something cold and soft. It felt like whip cream. I looked at my hand only to find real whip cream on it. I sat up and touched my face. It had whip cream all over it! I jumped up from bed and noticed my surroundings. I was outside! I looked around and saw the Apollo, Hermes, and Athena cabins all around me. I shivered and noticed I was wearing something that wasn't mine. I blinked twice and I could not believe my eyes. I WAS WEARING A DRESS! I ran towards the Poseidon cabin before someone got a picture of me.

I took off the hideous dress and showered taking off all the whip cream, which I later noticed was Mousse. I changed into worn out jeans, a camp t-shirt, and leather sandals. I opened the door a little to check if anyone was out there. No one was there so I stepped outside. I heard a little laugh coming from my right. It was Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" I said and glared at her. She glared back.

"That was for my laptop." She said and smirked.

"You didn't have to do something this…" I stayed quiet for a second. I couldn't find the word.

"Embarrassing?" Annabeth said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes!" I said sighing loudly and I stomped away back into my cabin.

I grabbed my Ipod and started listening to it. Travis Stoll gave it to me after he "Borrowed" It from the electronics store. I put some Green Day laid on the other bed since _mine_ was outside.

Annabeth's P.O.V

_Why is he acting like such a baby?! Now I have to apologize because he's making me feel bad! Ugh! Curse me and my weird crushes! _I opened the door to the Poseidon cabin. I sneaked to Percy's bed. His eyes were closed and he was listening to an Ipod. _When did he get an Ipod? Oh well._

I sat on the bed he was on and he opened his eyes.

"I'm not talking to you" He said calmly. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being such a baby." I said

"Not until _you _apologize" He said stubbornly. I sighed loudly and looked at him.

Percy's P.O.V

She sat just there and stared at me.

"Fine.." She said rolling her eyes

"I'm waiting…" I said smiling. She hit me with a pillow. "Why'd you do that?!"

"For being a jerk about it!" She said, her voice raising a bit. "Okay, I, Annabeth Chase, apologize to you, Percy Jackson."

I sat up and smiled at her. "What?!" She yelled.

"You made it so official. You're the only person I know who does that" I said while laughing. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Do you accept my apology or what?"

"I, Percy Jackson, accept your, Annabeth Chase, apology." I said copying her tone.

She held out her arms. I bet I looked confused because she said:

"It's called a hug, Percy"

I leaned over and gave her a hug, her hair smelled like strawberries. She pulled away after 5 seconds. _Wow, I'm counting the seconds. _There was an awkward silence after that. Then she stood up and looked at me.

"We have to train Helen today" She said and left the cabin

I stared after her, speechless. _Now I really wished I told her what I wanted to tell her. _I stood up, stretched and made my way outside after checking if anyone was there. I looked around looking for Annabeth and Helen I found them with Chiron at the Archery place. I walked over to them and noticed Helen was pretty good with a bow and arrow. Chiron turned around, he probably sensed me coming.

"Hey, Chiron" I said.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth told me about the…accident this morning" He said glancing at Annabeth then me.

"Oh did she?" I said and glared at her she just grinned like she played pranks everyday.

"What happened this morning?" Helen asked looking confused. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but I beat her to it.

"Nothing!" I practically yelled. She just nodded and continued shooting arrows.

Chiron looked at Helen and helped her shoot the arrows onto target, then he gave her flaming arrows to practice with. I went to Annabeth and we started whisper/yelling at each other.

"Why'd you tell him?!" I started.

"Because I wanted to!"

"Why?!"

"It's hilarious!"

"Did you have to use Mousse?!"

"Mr. D didn't want us using the whip cream!"

"Mr. D knew?!"

"He was there!"

"Who helped you?!"

"Hermes cabin!"

"Can you guys quiet down! Your whispering very loudly, I can _hear _you!" Helen snapped. "I am trying to practice and I can't do that while listening to your argument!"

"Sorry!" Annabeth and I said to her.

After about an hour of Chiron helping her, it was time for Annabeth and I to help her with sword fighting. We went to the arena and Clarisse was there waiting. She signaled Helen to come over and she looked a bit scared.

"Okay we no longer need your services Percy." Annabeth said simply.

I gave her a confused look. "In other words, come back in 2 hours. We don't need your help right now." She said as if I don't understand English. She ushered me out the arena with me protesting and slammed the door in my face. I headed towards my cabin, but then I saw Zeus cabin. _I wonder if Thalia is still there. _

I went towards the cabin and opened the door. It was dark and I saw Thalia turned away and it looked like she was talking through an Iris message. She was talking with her fellow Hunters.

"When are you coming back?" The Hunter from the Iris message asked, concern clearly in her voice.

"Probably later today" Thalia said sadly.

"Well, okay. We'll meet you at base camp, usual spot okay?" I noticed the Hunter was Artemis. She didn't like when her hunters were separate I guessed.

Thalia nodded her head and waved her hand over the message and it disappeared.

She wiped her eyes as if she was crying, and she was still in pajamas. Dark blue basketball shorts and black tank top. I knocked on the door to show I was there. She turned around, her eyes pink.

"Oh, hey Percy" She said, with fake happiness in her voice.

"Your leaving?" I said to her.

She sighed and stood up. "I have to get back to the hunters"

"Want to take one last stroll?" I asked kind of afraid because the Hunters weren't supposed to make contact with boys, and since she was the daughter of Zeus, I was afraid she was going to blast me to bits. Fortunately, she nodded and followed me out the door. I was about to ask about her mother when Grover came to us.

"Thalia!" He yelled and tackled her in a hug then backed away slightly .

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Its okay." She said laughing a little.

"Uh, Thalia?" I said to her. "What happened to….your, um…"

"Mother?" She said finishing my sentence. I nodded. "She died… She died in a car crash. She was a heavy drinker…"

Grover looked at her sadly and I didn't respond.

"It's okay Thalia" Grover said patting her back. "She lived a nice life."

"It wasn't like we were close anyways." She muttered.

________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day went like a blur. Everything happened really fast. It was a pretty boring day, except for the productive morning. Thalia left before dinner and Annabeth let out a few tears, and so did Grover. Helen, not really knowing her much, just waved her good bye. During dinner, Mr. D announced capture the flag was cancelled, everyone groaned in response, including me. After dinner when everyone left Helen was still at the table, I left her alone thinking she was just running over what happened the past few days. She looked pretty worn out so I did chores for her that night. I went to sleep tired and worn out too and went to sleep once my head hit the pillow. And of course i had a dream. Unfortunately, it wasn't one of the happy ones I barely have.

________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry this chapter was so long, I was kind of on the roll (With extra butter! I know corny hahaha) Well R&R!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I keep getting distracted. Well, here's another chapter!! (And its still Percy's P.O.V)**

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13

I woke up from a nightmare at 3:00 A.M. The weird thing was that I hardly remembered any of it! The only thing I _do _remember is a girl falling into a pit. _Someone must not want me to know about the dream. I better talk to Annabeth about it. _I went back to sleep with that mental note.

_____________________________________________________________________

Later that morning, at 6:00, I woke up and still didn't remember the dream. Since I was up already, I got ready for a day of training. _Ugh, three more days 'till the quest. I cannot take the waiting! _I think I groaned out loud because Helen woke up.

"What's wrong?" She said, her statement in a half-yawn.

"Nothing, I just cant wait until the quest. It's taking forever for the day to come!" I said dropping myself onto my bed.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Well, occupy your self with something and the days will go faster." And she smiled like she just thought of the greatest plan.

I stared at her then started laughing. "That makes no sense at all!"

She looked offended and got up. "Well it wont once you try it! Now get out and let me get ready!" She pulled me up and pushed me out the door. I tripped over my own foot and heard her laughing even when the door was closed.

"That's not funny! It hurt!" I yelled to the door. She said something, but her voice sounded muffled so I didn't respond. I looked around searching for Annabeth, then I saw Grover and... a tree nymph? _Grover has a girlfriend? How come he didn't tell me? _I figured I would do what Helen said and do something so the day would past faster. I am going to become a top secret agent! I'll spy on people and complete missions! Starting with spying on Grover! I was beginning to tip toe towards Grover and his friend who happens to be a girl, until someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Helen asked.

"Spying on Grover and his friend who happens to be be a girl, who i do not know about" I said looking around. "I decided to take your advice and do something worth my while."

"I though it made 'No sense at all'" She said smirking

"It didn't until I thought I should become a secret agent" I said, buffing up my chest a little so I could look stronger.

She stared at me like she wanted to burst out laughing. "A secret agent? Now _that _makes to sense at all."

"I bet it'll make sense if _you _were a secret agent. But, of course, you wouldn't _be_ a good agent" I said, challenging her to prove me otherwise.

"What?!" She crossed her arms and I new what was coming next. "I'm going to be an agent just to prove I am worthy of becoming one!"

"Okay then! Welcome to the club!" I said shaking her hand and smiling knowing my plan to make her an agent worked.

"Okay. So, since we're Secret Agents now we have to dress the part." She said in a teacher voice. "Do you have anything black?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, but black? I prefer…green. It goes with the...grass?" I said uncertainly.

She looked at me with disbelief. "No! Spies _always _wear black! It's cooler! Now lets get ready!" She said running into the cabin. I was going in afterwards but then she stopped me. "You get ready after me!" And she slammed the door in my face.

_____________________________________________________________________

10 minutes later we were ready. I was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt and straight leg pants. Helen was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt too, and black leather pants. I raised and eyebrow and asked her about her pants, but all she told me was that her mom has bad taste. She got two black hats for me and her, and black gloves for her only. We really looked like agents. I had to admit, even though it was childish, it was _very _cool. Funny how we had all this at hand.

I tip-toed towards the tree about 5 feet behind Grover and the dryad. Helen did her cheer leading thing _front-flipped _towards the tree.

I shook my head at her. "Showing off much?"

"Oh, shut up. And be quiet!" She whispered. "We're on our first mission!"

"-Want to go to the creek with me?" Grover asked the tree nymph.

"Sure, I'd love to!" The dryad said, well squealed. And they went off towards the creek.

"I know her! I met her when i got lost in the woods! Her name is Juniper!" She whispered loudly. Then, she signaled me to follow them. And so we started tip-toeing towards their direction, until someone pulled us from behind.

_______________________________________________________________________

"What are you doing?!" Annabeth yelled angrily. "Why are you guys spying on Grover and his girlfriend?! And why are you wearing all black?!"

"One question at a time Annabeth!" I said trying calming her down. " We didn't know it was his girlfriend, we just wanted to find out!"

"Couldn't you just ask? Instead of invading his personal conversations?" She said sighing heavily.

"Well, we wanted to be Secret Agents" Helen said

Annabeth looked at us like we were crazy. Then burst out laughing. Me and Helen looked at each, then at Annabeth. Eventually she stopped, then what she said surprised me.

"I want to be an agent!" She said her voice not asking, but demanding.

"Uh, okay?" I said unsurely.

"Oh yay!!" Helen said smiling widely . "Lets get you some black clothes!!" And ran off with Annabeth towards the Poseidon cabin. "We'll be back in 10 minutes Percy!" Helen yelled once they we at the front door. I shook my head. _Girls, they're so confusing. _

_______________________________________________________________________

**How'd you like the 13th chapter?? I wanted them to just have fun before the quest because tragic stuff will be happening in it (Hint hint) This is just the first part of it though. It's going to be split into 2 chapters. The next chapter will be much longer!! I promise!! R&R!! (Does little happy dance as Theater curtains close) ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay!! This is the second part of chapter 13!!(I'm still going to call it chapter 14 though) Hope you enjoy it!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 14**

Annabeth' P.O.V

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this! Well, it is nice to have fun again. Today will be the only I will act like th-_

"Annabeth!" Helen yelled, bringing my attention away from my thoughts. "Come on, Percy's out there waiting, and Grover and Juniper aren't going to be at the creek forever!"

"Okay! Okay! Coming!" I yelled back. I took one last look at my black outfit. Helen didn't have any Black short-sleeve, so I settled for a black tank. I wore the same pants as Helen, strangely she had two of them. And she gave me a black hat. We looked almost the same, despite our hair and eyes.

"That's called looking in a mirror, not leaving" Helen said leaning on the wall next to the door. "Lets go!! Spies got to act quick! Move it! Move it! Move it!" And she ran out the door, only to slam into Percy. They were both on the floor rubbing their heads.

I started laughing at them as they got up with a new red bump on their heads. I calmed down and reminded them we still have a mission, so we headed of in the direction of the creek once again.

____________________________________________________________________

Helen's P.O.V

"Oh my gods, this is taking forever!" I said to my Co-agents. We were hiding behind a tree that kept rustling, we weren't hearing anything that Grover and his dryad was saying, and my legs were cramping!

"Be patient, and quiet down! You can't be a spy if your loud and…un-patient!" Annabeth whisper yelled.

"You guys!" I heard Percy say.

"Your not doing at all! That notebook your carrying doesn't even have any notes in it!" I whisper yelled back at her.

"Guys!" Percy said again, but I didn't listen because I was getting angry.

"Maybe I would if you just shut up!" She was yelling now, and I was getting madder. I felt my face go hot.

"Maybe if you stopped being a jealous bra-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence because Percy was yelling.

"YOU GUYS, GROVER AND JUNIPER ARE RIGHT THERE WATCHING US!" He yelled.

Annabeth and I looked at Grover and Juniper. I made a cheesy smile, then grabbed Percy's and Annabeth's shirts then ran back towards camp.

________________________________________________________________________

Annabeth's P.O.V

_Ow! That branch really hurt! _We are awful agents. Helen ran right towards camp pulling us with her, Percy didn't even give a warning that the couple was standing right there, and I wasn't picking up on anything they were saying! And it was so much fun! I haven't had this much fun since camp started this summer! I laughed as we raced to camp and saw Helen was laughing to. But then, I saw something dark on the ground a few feet ahead. I couldn't stop because I was running really fast, all I could do is slow down a little. I saw Helen saw it too, but before we had a chance to act, we tripped over it and rolled about five times until we stopped in a pile of wet dirt. It was disgusting! What really worried me was the dark figure we tripped over. I got my knife ready in my hand, and Helen got hers too. The figure stood up and Helen started laughing like crazy and fell to the floor crying tears of laughter. I burst out laughing to when I noticed whose figure was that.

"This isn't funny!" Percy said, trying to wipe away the filth all over him. "I look like a…blob monster thing! And it hurt when you guys tripped over me!"

We continued laughing, and I bet his face would be red right now if we could see it! He wiped the filth from his face and arms. His hair got dirty too because the hat fell off and camouflaged into the dirt.

"You shouldn't be too! You're all covered in mud too!" He said, shaking his head in order to take the dirt off his hair.

Helen stopped laughing and looked at her outfit. She made a disgusted face frantically tried to take the mud of her body. Percy started laughing at her, and I just laughed harder. We finally calmed down and just sat in the mud soaking up the sun.

"We are the worst spies ever." Percy said. He laid down in the mud and closed his eyes.

"Totally" Helen said taking some mud off her hair.

"We have no experience, well now we do." I said and followed Percy's example. "Lets just sit back and relax."

Helen stopped messing with her hair and stood up. "The mud is going to dry on our skin. I suggest we change our clothes, shower, and get to our cabins" She said.

Percy sat up and looked at her. "Not necessarily in that order…right?" He said, his voice sounding confuse.

"No, not in that order. Now you see why I call you seaweed brain." I said and punched his arm. He rubbed where I hit him and muttered "Ow" Helen helped us up and we started heading back towards camp.

________________________________________________________________________

It wasn't even five minutes since we started walking and Percy was complaining.

"How long have we been walking" He said, I think I heard his voice sound a little whiny. "I'm hungry! I bet we missed breakfast!" Me and Helen rolled our eyes and continued walking.

"That's not even worth responding too" Helen whispered to me. I was too tired to say anything, so I just nodded and dragged my feet along. We finally got to camp and everyone was eating. I looked over to Chiron and he just nodded. I guess he means to go ahead and get ready. "Lets hurry up and get ready so we can eat" I whispered to Percy and Helen. They nodded and we headed off to our cabins.

________________________________________________________________________

Percy's P.O.V

After breakfast Annabeth, Helen and I met up at the arena. We were talking about Grover and how he's going to kill us when he see's us. We were still going to be spies, but with normal clothes on. While Annabeth and I were practicing sword fighting, Helen was against the wall watching us. The from the corner of my eye I saw Helen drop to the floor. I lowered my sword then Annabeth knocked me down and put her knife to my throat.

"Annabeth! What happened to Helen?!" I asked, well, I yelled. She looked over to Helen and dropped her knife. We rushed over to her and tried to wake her up. She was out cold! I heard Annabeth yell at someone to get her to the infirmary**(I'm not sure if the infirmary was in the big house or separately)**. When we got there, Chiron was waiting there and he looked really worried.

"What happened?" He asked, a grim look on his face.

"She just passed out when Annabeth and I were sword fighting." I said looking down.

"Yeah, she was just standing there" Annabeth said. She was rubbing her eyes, _Was she crying? _Her eyes were red.

Chiron felt her neck, then her head. "Her body's cold, and she has no pulse. It's possible her soul has been separated from her body. All we can do is wait." ______________________________________________________________________

Helen's P.O.V

_Whoa what just happened? Where am I? _I looked around and noticed I was underwater. _What am I doing here? _I stood up and looked down I was standing on nothing! I felt around where my feet was. I was standing on glass. I looked around, panicking, wondering how I'm supposed to get out of here. I started pacing and thinking hard when I heard a loud booming voice.

"Daughter!" The voice said. I winced at how loud it was. _What a second? Daughter?_

"Uh, dad?" I said nervously and played with my fingers.

"You recognize me?" He said.

"Uh, not really you just called me daughter so I assumed…" My voice trailed off.

"Ah, perfectly understandable." He said. Then there was a blind white flash and suddenly he was standing a few feet ahead of me. He looked like any average fisher. Tanned skin, fuzzy white beard, a bright shirt with flowers on it, and brown Capri's. He had a friendly smile on. "I understand you're going on a quest soon?"

"Yes, um, sir" I was shaking, this is so scary. I was afraid that if I say something wrong I'll get blown to bits. He laughed like he was reading my mind. _Was he?_

"The reason you are here is because I would like to give you a gift." he closed his eyes and a sword appeared at his hands. "This sword is made for you by my best workers. You can name it whatever you like. Now, think about what you want to name it. D not say it out loud."

I thought about it. I looked at the sword and studied it. It was bronze, celestial bronze, and the hilt was wickedly awesome. It was sea green and had all the gods in miniature form carved into it. I looked closer and noticed I was there too, holding this very sword. I realized what I should name it.

"I know what to name it." I said to my father.

"Good" He gave me the sword with its case on. "Hold the hilt and concentrate on the name."

I closed my eyes and thought about it. When I opened them I saw the word I thought of on case. I took of the case and saw the name was on the sword too, in sea green. My eyes widened and my father started laughing again.

"Only you can see it no one else can" He said and I nodded. "Let me explain how you use it. Whenever you need it concentrate on the name and sword, in your head, and it will appear in your hands. Whenever you don't need it just say the name of it again, in your head, and it will disappear. You must tell no one the name of it."

"Okay, father" I said and put the case back on.

"Now I must send your soul back to camp" I think he saw my surprised face because he laughed again. "Yes. Your body is at camp. This is your soul." I nodded and shifted my feet.

"Um, permission to hug?" I asked stupidly. He smiled and nodded. I ran to him and gave him a hug. He smelled like seawater. I let go and he sent my back to my body.

________________________________________________________________________

Annabeth was the only one in the room when I opened my eyes. I sat up and looked around.

"What happened to you?!" she yelled even though she looked happy to see I was okay.

"My father." I said, my voice a little choked up. "He sent me underwater to give me something." I closed my eyes and concentrated. _Kallos, _it means beauty in Greek. When I opened my eyes my sword was there and Annabeth's eyes were wide opened. I sighed loudly and explained to her everything that happened. I told her everything except the name of my sword. I did tell her I wasn't supposed to tell anyone the name of it.

Chiron and Percy came in and then she explained everything to them. I showed them how I could call it from my mind and Percy nodded as if impressed. Chiron said I need rest and I slept for a little while. When I woke up I was in my cabin. _Kallos_. The sword appeared and I took the case off. I stood up and practiced with it. It felt really good in my hands, and it somehow did everything I wanted to do with it. I was an awesome swords person! Then I thought about my knife I got the second day I was here. I would feel empty without it. I decided to bring it with me on the quest. I tried to make the sword disappear when my eyes were opened. _Kallos. It worked!_ _This is amazing! _I sighed happily and went back to sleep. Only to wake up an hour later so I could train some more.

________________________________________________________________________

**So how'd you like this chapter??? It was long and in my opinion it was good!! But my opinion doesn't count, I want to hear from you, my viewer!! R&R!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's taking so long to update!! I'm just really into a new book my mom got me (Maximum Ride: School's Out-Forever) It's a good book…Anyways!! This chapter has a lot of talking I it. Only to because I want certain people to get to know each other more. Okay!! On with the story!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 15**

Percy's P.O.V

I sat in front of the big house. I was really scared about Helen. I almost had a heart attack when Chiron said she didn't have a pulse. But, relief when Annabeth told us what happened to her. I really care about her I don't know in what way, but I do. My thoughts were interrupted by Beckendorf.

"You seem… down Percy. Girl troubles?" He said, sitting down next to me.

I put my head in my hands. "You know it" I sad, my voice sounding muffled against my hands.

"I can't help you there, but I know someone who can. Someone like Silena?" He said

I stood up and shook my head. "Oh no, I already Have Aphrodite on my case, I don't need her daughter in mine too" I said already walking away.

"Just a suggestion!" He yelled. I ignored him and kept walking.

I found myself in front of my cabin. Helen was sleeping there. I hesitated, _what if she was awake? What would we talk about? Her trip to see dad? _I was already opening the door. It was dark, but she was awake because she sat up when I closed the door.

"Hey" She said, her voice sounding tired. "What's up?" she added.

"Nothing, just Beckendorf trying to get me to do something." I replied laying down on my bed.

"Something like what?" She replied. She turned so she could face me. I stared at the ceiling.

I shouldn't tell her he was trying to help me with my love life. "Nothing Important. How about you? How you feeling?" I quickly changed the subject.

"I'm okay, my head hurts a little, but I'm fine." She said, her voice with a twinge of disappointment.

"Good" I heard my self respond. We stayed quiet for a while. Five minutes later, she broke the silence.

"We should get to know each other more" She said. I turned to her. "Like, our life before all this. Our likes and dislikes." she quickly added

"Uh, okay." I sat up. "But, how?" I asked

"We ask each other questions. Any questions. We can make it a…game." She said, sounding giddy. "We could choose whether to answer the questions or not, and whoever answers the least questions has to…clean the cabin until we get to the quest."

"Okay, cool. I'm in." _Doesn't she seem full of ideas. _"You go first."

"Okay." She started. She pondered for a second. "How and why did you go to this camp?"

I thought for a second. The question surprised me. "Well, I didn't know I was a half-blood. My mom was taking me on a trip to a cabin not far from here. Grover had somehow gotten to us and my mom started freaking out telling me I have to go to a camp my dad said I should go to. The car we were in got hit by lightning them a minotaur came after us. It took my mom I got angry and killed it with it's own horn. Grover had passed out and I dragged him over to camp." I finished and she stayed quiet. I couldn't tell what her expression was because it was the light was off.

"Wow." Was the only thing she said.

"I ask you something now. How and why did _you _go to this camp?" I said, mocking her voice. She laughed a little and cleared her throat.

"My mom and I came for a vacation to New York from Florida. We fought before getting on a plane because I wanted to bring my cat and dog, but she refused. When we got to our hotel, I asked about my dad and she said she was sick of me and me asking that. She…hit me. I grabbed what I needed and ran out the hotel. I was walking down 42nd street, I think that was the street, when this girl came to me and said something about me smelling like a half-blood. She transformed into this snake-human thing and I freaked out. Next thing I know Grover's pulling me away and chattering something about the camp. Seeing I had nothing to eat or nowhere to stay I went along with it. Now here I am" She choked out the last words

"So you met a dracaena." I nodded, sounding impressed. "Your turn to ask a question" I saw her wipe her eyes trying not to make a sound. She was crying.

"Mm-hm" She sniffled. "How was your life before you find out you were a half-blood? Was it, like, bad or good?"

I laughed. "Bad would somehow described it." That statement made her laugh too. She has a very nice laugh. I like it. "I got kicked out of every school I've been to since first grade. I got attacked my monsters, but somehow everyone thought I was crazy and hallucinating, made me believe I was too. My mom married a jerk named Gabe. And I got picked on every school I went to." I simply said. "How was you life before all this?" I asked her.

"Well, I lived in Miami, Florida. Had lots of friends. I never really was a cheerleader, I only went to a camp for it two summers. My mom had bought me stuff. Weird monsters attacked me, but I always thought of it as a dream. My life was pretty nice. Until my mom started going crazy when I asked about dad. She only told me he loved the sea." The she gasped. "I totally forgot my mom is supposed to be in Florida right now!"

"She wouldn't leave without, would she?" I asked, alert.

"Yeah, she would. This is bad what if I see her when we get to Florida? How will I explain this to her? Oh my gods, she would probably file a missing child report to the police and while we're there they'll spot me and bring me back to her! What if she's really upset in seeing me again?! I really don't want to go back to her Percy!" She was sobbing now.

I went to her bed and sat next to her. She put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she cried. "Calm down" I said quietly. "You're getting my shirt all wet" I said putting laughter in my words so she could know I'm teasing. She choked back a sob and laughed a little.

"Sorry" She said taking her head off my shoulder and rubbing her eyes. I rubbed her shoulders until she was comfortable with talking again. "Thanks"

"For what?" I mumbled.

"Just for being here." She said, sounding a little embarrassed. I said nothing to that and smiled to myself.

"Well, don't I feel special." I said. "We still have to finish our game, but for now why don't we train a little? I'm feeling a bit rusty"

"Okay, lets go" She responded. I got up and went to the door, she followed.

"Wait, I think you should mix yourself up." I said. "You look like awful" I added.

She punched me on the shoulder and pushed me out the door. _I guess she's taking my advice. _She came out five minutes later. She changed into sweats and put her hair in a ponytail."

"To the Arena!" She yelled and ran over to it. She stopped in front of the Arena door. "Don't just stand there! I thought you were rusty, come on!" She screamed. I screamed out 'Coming' and ran over to her.

________________________________________________________________________

I looked at the giant clock in the Arena. It was only 12:00 a.m. Helen's magic sword appeared in her hands and she stood in a awkward position. I laughed and uncapped riptide. I raised my sword and we began the fight.

She immediately tried jabbing at my stomach. I easily blocked but she turned and hit my other side with sword. It hurt, but not much. I swung my sword at her, she avoided the attack, turned her sword so the handle was facing me and jabbed me in the ribs with it. I crouched hold my ribs painfully. She pushed me with handle and I fell backwards, next thing I know she had her sword to my throat. I put my hands up in a way to say 'You win'. She helped me up and grinned.

"Guess I'm getting better" She said, still grinning.

"Guess you are" I said and rubbed my ribs.

"Or maybe your getting worse." She said looking away trying not to smile.

"Hilarious" I responded and rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let get something to eat! I'm starving!" She pleading.

"Okay okay. You sure do eat a lot." I said. "For a _girl_" I said, teasing.

"Oh ha-ha. Very mature Percy." She rolled her eyes. "Lets go get food from the camp store! Race ya!" And she left sprinting.

"And I'm the immature one!" I yelled back at her. I rolled my eyes and ran catching up to her.

_______________________________________________________________________

**That's it! You guys asked for Helen and Percy, so here ya go!! Hmm, how do you put Percy and Helen's name together? I know Percy and Annabeth together is Percbeth. How do you say it with Helen though? Pelen? Hercy? Oh well, R&R!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note Time!!**

**Well, as you may know some people had been thinking "They can't like each other, they're related!" Well, I've read from one of the books that when two campers like each other they don't dwell on the fact that their godly parents are related and stuff like that. They mostly rely on the non-godly parent. Like Silena and Charlie. Their godly parents are **_**married. **_**Are they going out? Yes. Yes they are. Does anyone in the book have a problem with that? No. No they don't. This was just to make it clear. ( I don't mean to be rude or anything, it's just my friend was getting mad about it, and she wanted me to put this here.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series, but I do own Helen Joy and some future characters…**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 16**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I happened to be strolling by the camp store, when I saw two familiar heads show up there. _What were they doing? Was he going to buy her something? She was so full of it. _I silently groaned. _I have to stop this jealousy thing, it's getting...annoying_.

When they got to the counter, I put on a hat and sweater and pretended to be looking at a magazine. _Hmm, Peoples magazine. Is this the current issue? _I shook my head and paid attention to what Percy and Helen were saying.

"-Is that?" Helen asked Percy pointing to yellow chips.

"It's, uh, I don't know." He said, his eyebrows coming together. The way he does when he doesn't know the answer to something. I better take care of this. I can't stand seeing them by themselves, well, without me.

"It changes into whatever you want it to be when you put it in you mouth" I said to Percy after I took the hat and sweater off. "Any type of chips to be specific" I added.

"Oh, I'll take one!" She said then stopped. She turned to us, "Do you guys want any?"

"Sure" Percy and I said, almost at the same time.

Two minutes later we out of there eating the chips. I made mine tastes like normal potato chips, the salty kind.

"What does yours taste like?" Percy asked us. She was in the middle of us, who seemed to be inhaling all the chips in one whiff. "Mines taste like Cheez Doodles" he added.

"Mine, not 'Mines'" I corrected. "Mine tastes like normal potato chips."

"Leave it to the Wise Girl to correct me on something like _that_" Percy muttered. I smacked him on the arm and apologized. "How about yours Helen? What does it taste like?"

She looked startled when he said her name. "What happened?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Mine taste like Cheetos." She said closing her eyes as if savoring the taste of it.

We walked in silenced a bit, the only sound was the crunching of the chips. We finished ours and sat down under a shady tree. A thought occurred to me.

"Should we talk to Chiron about the quest?" I asked them.

"I don't see why not. We have nothing to do and hardly any details of what we have to do." Helen responded. "And the Oracle hadn't really told us what we were looking for."

Percy nodded and we stayed quiet. I stood up and headed towards the big house. I looked back and impatiently motioned them to follow me. We went into Chiron's office and Percy told him what Helen had said before, about the quest and Oracle. He sat and thought for a while. Then he finally spoke up.

"We never know exactly what prophecies are about. My guess is that you are suppose to encounter something on your way to Florida. And it's not good, three fates only three might survive. I could be wrong, but it's the best we have right now." He said grimly. Then his eyes perked up. "Helen, I have something for your 'Pets'" He took out two collars with a black gem on it. He handed it to Helen.

"What does it do?" She said. She was staring wide-eyed at the gem.

"It translated any mammal talk into English." He said. "A gift from Hermes"

"Cool" I heard Percy say, I rolled my eyes, but silently agreed it was cool. I mean, it would be great to see what animals talk about in their brains.

________________________________________________________________________

Helen's P.O.V

The next to days went by fast, Next thing I know Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and I are waving good-bye to Camp Half-blood. _It was nice while it lasted, _I thought bitterly. Argus, a multi-eyed person, was driving us to Pennsylvania. I felt Excited, Anxious, Scared, and Confused. Excited because I was finally going on the quest, Anxious because I still wondered what my mom was going to think of me, Scared because I was just scared for going on the quest, and Confused because I wasn't sure what to expect. My point?

_This is going to be an interesting._

______________________________________________________________________

Annabeth's P.O.V

Finally, we're going on the quest! It's been so _boring_! But, When we got into the van Argus was driving, it didn't feel like a quest. Just a road trip. It really started when we head to Virginia on our own. I admit, I was feeling pretty happy. But, there was the whole Percy and me issue. I have to figure out if he like me in this quest, or else he'll change his mind and I'm too late. I glanced at Percy. He was sitting in the seat next to the drivers seat. What do they call it? Ah, Shot-gun. I glanced at Grover who was on my left looking out the window. I wondered if he was still mad at us for spying on him. I looked over to my right, where Helen was. Percy's _roommate _I though angrily I thought about all the times they've been together. Them sitting on the bench on her first day at camp. Them jumping into the lake together, _holding hands._ Them sword fighting. Them spying with each other. Them at the Camp Store. The thoughts made me angry, jealous, and most of all, sad. I looked away from her and fiddled with my Yankee's cap. I was her friend, but I didn't want her getting close to Percy. Grover tapped my arm.

"A lot of strong emotions coming from you when you looked at Helen." He whispered. "Sadness, Anger, jealously, and a bit of respect." I totally forgot he can sense emotions.

I didn't respond, I just gave him a sad look. I thought I should apologize about spying on him. "Sorry about spying on you." I said. He shrugged.

"It's okay. Couldn't blame ya. Curiosity kill the cat, well in this this case, a half-blood" He said laughing, I laugh too. After all, it _was _funny…

_This is going to be interesting._

________________________________________________________________________

Percy's P.O.V

_This was going to be one heck of a quest. _I thought as I looked at the mirror and saw Annabeth glare at Helen. I smiled inwardly.

_This is going to be interesting._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Grover's P.O.V

_I hate teenage hormones. _

__________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for the short chapter, but how'd you like it? I just wanted it to introducing the beginning of the quest. R&R!!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, hey. I need some ideas about what "Monsters" to encounter them. If you have any ideas, please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, therefore I do not own Percy and the Olympians.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 17**

**Helen's P.O.V**

I went asleep thirty minutes after the car started moving. I had felt someone's eyes on me, but I ignored it. The car stopped moving about three hours later, I woke up because of the lack of movement. I looked around, we were in a city. I saw a sign that said "Smile, Your in Pennsylvania".(I checked, it really does have that sign!) We must have been driving fast because I thought it took about four hours and thirty minutes.

"We're here. At the state of independence." Percy said. I looked at him weirdly.

"You do you know it's the state of independence?" I asked

He pointed to the sign. "It says 'State of Independence'." he said, I nodded. _Duh, Helen! _

Argus left us next to a train station, in the middle of Pennsylvania. I admit we were a little lost, but luckily I brought my laptop. I brought up a map of Pennsylvania, Annabeth scanned it.

"Okay, from here we so south. If we travel by car, it's going to take about twenty hours. By foot, about two day." She said. "If we travel by car, we'll have to take a different cab each time we reach a different city, since they don't travel far. All the cabs together will cost about…two hundred dollars. So, Car or Foot?" she asked

"Car." We all replied.

She nodded. "Do we have two hundred dollars?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. We all looked in our pockets. I found thirty-six in my pocket, Grover found twenty five, Percy found forty-eight, and Annabeth had fifty-five. She added it all up. "We have one hundred sixty four dollars. We need thirty six more." She said.

"We can make the money on our way." I said. "We don't have to worry about it now"

Everyone else nodded, Annabeth seemed hesitant, but she nodded too.

"Can we sight see a bit first?" Percy asked her.

"Sure. Sightseeing." Annabeth said.

"Yes!" Grover yelled. And we were on our way.

________________________________________________________________________

Percy's P.O.V

"Oh, my gods!" Annabeth yelled, and stopped. We looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

She pointed somewhere, we followed her finger to where she was pointed. Mountains. The mountains look more like hills though. I have to admit, it was nice. It was grassy with tons of different colored tree and flowers.

"It's the Allegheny Mountains. It's a part of the Appalachian Mountain Range of the eastern Canada and United States. It goes for about four hundred miles from here, through Maryland and Eastern Virginia, to southwestern Virginia." Annabeth said.

We looked at her in awe. "How does she know that?" Helen whispered to me. I smiled at Annabeth.

"Because. She's just Annabeth." I said.

"Helen?" Annabeth called, "Does your laptop have a camera in it?" She asked. I nodded. "Can you _please _take a picture of the mountains then send it to me?" She pleaded.

"Okay, sure." She said and brought out her laptop. She gave it to her, and Annabeth took the pictures and send it to her e-mail. Ten minutes later she was done.

"Thanks!" She said and gave me the laptop."Okay, lets move on!" She yelled and started walking. _Well, I thought she was going to ask to go to the mountains. Apparently, she's controlling her desire to go…_

__________________________________________________________________________

Helen's P.O.V

We were walking for a good six hours until we got to Virginia. Annabeth made us stop at D.C. and took pictures of everything with my laptop and sent it to her e-mail. If we hadn't stopped, we would be in Virginia in four hours. I'm not complaining though, mostly because I really wanted to see the famous buildings there too.

The only things we ate was hotdogs. We were trying to save money for the taxi's, so I was starving by nightfall. We made camp in park with lots of trees so no one could see us, and think we're homeless or something. Grover was the first one to sleep. Percy and Annabeth soon fell asleep afterwards. Since they were asleep I decided to test out my water powers.

I took a bottle of water from my bag. I made sure the lid was on tight, since Poseidon was the sea god I should be able to do waves with this water too. I concentrated on the water moving like waves. I shut my eyes tight, and when I opened it there was little waves in the water bottle! I almost laughed out loud, but then I remembered I was trying to be sneaky and not wake the others up. I concentrated on making the waves bigger. It started getting bigger and bigger! I concentrated more then the water started exploded out of the water bottle and wet each and everyone of us. Everyone woke up and looked at me accusingly.

"Um, it wasn't me?" I tried. Annabeth got mad because I just wasted precious water, but Grover and Percy seemed amazed.

"So, my teaching paid off?" Percy asked grinning.

"No, I taught my self this" I said laughing. "I just learned how to explode water, ha-ha!" I said to him and we laughed.

"Remember that the next time we fight a monster." He said.

"Lets _all _go to sleep now, we're going to have to wake up early tomorrow!" Annabeth said. Percy rolled his eyes and laid down, Grover did the same. Annabeth looked at me until my eyes were closed and I was sleeping so I wouldn't wake up and explode more water. She decided to take first watch. And I was totally okay with that.

________________________________________________________________________

**So, first day of their quest. Productive wasn't it? Um, don't answer that. Remember, please give me idea's on what they should encounter the next day. And, sorry this chapter was short.  
**

**Leave a Review!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, sorry I haven't been updating. I was busy writing other stories. So here's what you've been waiting for!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 18**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I took watch after what Helen did. I couldn't blame her for trying to practice her sea powers, but maybe she could've done another day? I left the thought alone and closed my eyes. I leaned back against a tree and stayed like that for a while. A few minutes later I heard a twig crack. My eyes shot open, and I saw an old lady. She was wearing a black outfit, a black veil covering her eyes, and she was grinning evilly. She looked familiar, then my eyes opened in horror. Medusa! I yelled and everyone woke up.

"Medusa!" I screamed and everyone's eye widened except for Helen.

"Medusa?" She asked, but I didn't respond.

Everyone took out their weapons, except for Grover who took out his reed pipes. Medusa started taking off her veil.

"Don't look at her face!" I yelled and everyone looked down.

"How are we suppose to fight?!" Helen yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "Luck!" I yelled back.

I heard Medusa's snake hair hiss and snap. Percy ran around to her back and Helen and I went to her front to distract her. I focused on her chin, even though it was awfully close to her eyes, Helen did the same. I swiped what I thought was her head, but something hit my feet. Snakes, I cut of her hair. I yelped and stepped back. Grover started playing his reed pipes frantically and vines started growing over her feet and growing higher. Helen looked back at me, her expression unreadable. Medusa had a rod in her hands and hit Helen when she turned to me. Helen flew to the right and hit a tree. I heard myself yell, but my yell was muted out by Medusa's yell. She turned into dust leaving the head behind. Again. Percy was covered in dust, he looked like he was confused or something. Then I remembered Helen. I ran to where she landed.

She sat up, dazed, and cleared her throat. She touched the back of her head, it was bleeding! I gave her some nectar and a square of ambrosia. She shook her had and stood up with a pained look on her face.

"Well, that hurt" She said and touched the back of her head.

Percy laughed, "What was Medusa doing back so fast? I though my mom had her head, I'm not keeping it this time" he said.

"I don't kn-" I looked at him weirdly. "What was your mom doing with Medusa's head?" I asked, he looked down. "Never mind. If she's here that means people know we're here. We have to move" I said all leader-like.

"Yes lets go. Now" Grover said looking panicked.

"Why more monsters coming?" Percy asked. He nodded.

"Okay, grab your stuff. We need a new sleeping place" I said. They followed my order. I smirked. Percy looked at me.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head.

"You guys actually did what I told you too" I said laughing. Then, Percy through my bag at my face. I glared at him., he smiled and my heart skipped a beat. I didn't let it show though, I just rolled my eyes.

In no time, we on our feet and walking. I started getting tired. We saw a clear spot to look in and settled down there. Grover carefully started a fire, though he insisted we didn't need one, since fires spread and stuff. I went asleep because Percy took next watch and because I was exhausted. I went to sleep immediately.

Percy's P.O.V

Annabeth went to sleep once Grover go the fire going. I took first watch even though I was really tired. Helen was awake because her head hurt from hitting it onto the tree. She was sitting next to me

"You alright?" I asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, my head still hurts I hope I didn't lose too much blood." she said, her eyebrows together.

"You can't lose a lot of blood from that" I said, laughing.

She smiled, "Maybe you can, What was Medusa doing there anyways?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I think someone sent her though. Like, how did she know exactly where we were?" I asked.

"Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself" She said, smirking.

I looked at her, "Is that even possible?" I asked, stupidly.

She laughed, "I don't know try it" she said.

I was about to, then I realized what she told me to do. "Did you just tell me to try dieing?" I asked, faking horrified.

She thought for a moment. "Yes. Yes I did." she said and we laughed. After we calmed down a bit she yawned. "Well, I'm beat." she said and leaned against the tree. "G'night" she added and her breathing went steady, she fell asleep.

I felt myself getting tired too and before I knew it, I was asleep too. The next morning, before the sun went up, I was the first one awake. My let should felt heavy and I realized Helen's head was on it. I smiled and rest my head on hers and went back to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry this chapter was so short! It was night so it wasn't supposed to be long. Sorry sorry sorry! I promise the next chapter will be much longer! Please review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I haven't been updating!!! I'm updating my stories in a certain order: Sibling Torture, Terra: The Stone of Life, and then Fire's Pride.**

**But, I might only update twice a week. Sorry...**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not Rick Riordan. So, I don't own the PJ&O series....**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 19**

Helen's P.O.V

After the "Attack" by the random Medusa, Percy took watch. We talked for a while, a small and weirdly nice conversation. I got really tired, so fell asleep sitting next to him. I tried to stay awake, but I couldn't, It was like someone was forcing me to sleep. Or I was just really exhausted.

_In my dream I was at Home. I was in my living room, in the doorway from the the Kitchen. My living room at reddish-brown walls, and across from them white walls. There was a huge, crown love seat in front of a big window with lots of pictures on it. Then, a brown sofa on the right wall with three pictures above it: One of a sinking tower with a man on a balcony smiling, one with a painted rose, and pink, painted, Lily. A flat screen TV was across the sofa, and the front door was in a room opposite of the TV, full of pictures and books. I don't know exactly what I was looking for, I was stuck where I was. Suddenly, I heard voices._

"_Where is she?!" A booming voice yelled._

_A smaller, higher voice answered. "I don't know she ran off while in New York!" The higher voice, I recognized as my mom, cried out._

"_Why would she be in New York when your here?! What are you hiding?!" The booming voice yelled again._

_I watched in horror as a my mom, a blue-eyed, long haired brunette, ran into the living room. A dark shadow went of to her and put a beefy hand around her neck and held her up. She struggled against it's grip, gasp for air as she did. I tried screaming, running, anything, but I could move or talk. My mom was helpless as she went limp in the shadow hand. It let go and she fell on the floor with a loud bang. The shadow looked at me and it seemed to smiling at me. A dog and cat ran across his feet and up the stairs, my dog seemed to be looking at me and it cocked his head towards the shadow. The shadow grabbed my face. I looked at it, I was terrified. _

"_Come get your mother" It said._

_Everything went black, then bright white. I was...in L.A? I was staring at a building. It said:DOA RECORDING STUDIOS._ _What does that mean?_

My eyes shot open and I stood up fast. I blinked twice. I looked around, seeing if everyone was still here. _Good, it was just a dream. Does that mean that didn't happen to my mother? Is that what's happening now? _I sighed loudly. I guess I woke Grover up because he stirred then sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at me then narrowed his eyes.

"What's up?" He asked.

I stared at him for a while and went over to him. I sat down next to him and took a deep breath.

"Are dreams that half-bloods have real?" I asked.

He looked at me for a while. "Some are, some are not. Why?" he said.

I looked down and played with my fingers. "I-I had a dream that a dark shadow attacked my mom. I think she died, I'm not sure. Then, I ended up in L.A in front of this huge building. Something about records." I said.

He looked panicked and glanced around nervously. "This is not good." he muttered. "Is it DOA Recording Studios that you saw?" he asked.

I nodded slowly, recalling what I saw. He stood up, which was kind of weird considering the goat legs. He let out a _ba-a-a, _and Percy and Annabeth woke up instantly. _What that a wake up call or something? _I wondered off-task. Percy rubbed his eyes and looked at Grover and me in a way that said: _I-was-having-a-totally-awesome-dream-and-you-ruined-it._

"What happened?" Annabeth said.

I explained what I dreamed, and even mentioned my cat and dog. After I finished they stayed silent for a while. I sat down and thought about my dream. _Who was that shadow? What was it doing in my house looking for me? What did my cat and dog have to do with this? _And most importantly, _Is my mom dead?_

"She's not dead." Annabeth said, as if reading my mind. "The shadow said, "Come get your mother", so obviously she's alive. The question is: Is it a trap?"

We all thought about that. Percy looked at Annabeth. "Are we still going to Florida?" he asked her.

"Of course! We have to get Helen's dog and cat! And Chiron gave her the "Animal to English" collar so they could talk to us. They probably have info on the shadow." She said, glancing at me.

"How are we going to get there? I mean, _as soon as possible?_" I asked.

Percy shrugged. "We could raid a store?" he said.

We stared at him. Annabeth started glaring. "You've been spending _way _too much time with Travis and Conner" She said. But, she didn't say no.

"We could take a boat. I pretty good with that" Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "How are we going to get a boat?" she asked.

He thought for a moment. "I could asked my dad for one." he said.

I shrugged. "If it's the fastest way, lets try it" I said.

Annabeth look at me in a _You agreeing with him?! _way. But, even Grover agreed so she was outnumbered. I agreed to it too because I'm Poseidon's daughter too. But, I wasn't too _skilled _in the art of controlling boats, so Percy said he'll take care of it. We walked around D.C, looking for a dock and we finally found one! It was small, but it was still a dock. Percy looked around the boats and saw one that was named, "Poseidon", so of course we new that was our ride. The dock person didn't seem to mind, so we were on our way in ten minutes. It felt so good to be near water. I felt like jumping in, but I resisted the urge to. The boat was pretty good. Not as big as a yacht and all, but good enough to fit three half-bloods with ADHD, and a satyr. It was light blue and even though there was a sail, it was moving pretty fast. There was two small benches on either side, so I sat in one and waited.

___________________________________________________________________________________

We stopped in two hours, on a beach in North Carolina. Percy needed a rest, so we rested on the warm sand. We stayed there and chatted for a while and Grover went to get some cans. Then, my stomach growled loudly. My face burned.

"Gods, Helen. You could of just said you were hungry" Percy said

I did a forced laughed and stood up. "How much money do we have left?" I asked Annabeth while helping her up.

She took out money from her pocket and counted. "About eighty dollars" She said.

"Huh, that could be enough for a huge meal...I vote for Burger King!" I yelled.

Percy nodded and looked at Annabeth. She sighed loudly. "Fine. What about the boat?"

Percy thought for a while. "To go?" he asked.

I nodded quickly, Annabeth did too. "I want a plain Chicken Sandwich! And Fries! And Coca Cola!" I yelled.

"I want a cheeseburger, fries and Orange soda!" Yelled out Annabeth.

Grover popped up from behind a tree. "Can you get me a salad, no dressing and some water?"

We all stared at Percy. He sagged his shoulders. "Fine" he muttered and took the money from Annabeth. "I'll go to the nearest Burger King" he added and walked away.

Annabeth and I laughed. I figured Annabeth and I should become better friend, so she told me about her past quest's. About the cyclopes and Grover, when Thalia appeared from the tree, about Luke and their fun times, Percy and her fun times. I felt kind of jealous that she had so much great times with her friends. Grover had jumped into the conversation explaining he was all "Tough" when a cyclopes kidnapped him. Then, Percy appeared with the food.

"Thanks, Percy" I said and Grover and Annabeth's Thank you's followed after.

We ate on the boat like people who never ate before, people stared at us like we were homeless people who stole a boat. We ignored then as usual, _weird mortals. _Then I remembered, _I'm part mortal. _I laughed at my small joke, earning strange looks from everyone. I gestured them to continuing eating because I was done already. I frowned, I can't get the image of my mother going limp in the shadows hand. After everyone finished eating, we got on the boat and Percy steered it.

After thirty minutes I fell asleep. I was afraid to, afraid to see my mom limp again. But, I woke up remembering nothing, so I shrugged and left the thought in the back of my head. Percy kept for a while and my heart jumped a little as we reached certain coordinates.

Twenty-five degrees North, Seventy-nine degrees west. In other words, we were right by Miami's shore.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**So how was that?!?!? I hope it was alright, I was listening to music when I wrote this and music always make me focus. I don't know why, my sister is the exact opposite. And I made sure I made this long! Anyways...please review!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever!! I got _really _distracted! Well, here's another chapter!!**

**Chapter 20**

Percy's POV

We got off the boat where less people were, just to try and ease the attention. I tied the boat to one of the docks I saw before. We walked to a street with stores and restaurants. "Uh, where are we?" I asked Helen.

She thought for a moment. "Um, lets call a cab." she said nervously.

We looked at Annabeth, she shrugged. "We have enough money" she said.

We called down a cab, it took a while, but we finally got one. Helen told him the destination and we headed off to her mom's house. I took the time to look at our surroundings. Miami had a lot of lights. I saw a bunch of restaurants; Pollo Tropical, sounds Spanish, taco bell, Ihop, and La Carreta, that sounds Spanish, too. I saw clothing stores, but the clothes didn't look very interesting. I looked to my right, Annabeth was looking out the front window calmly, Helen on the other hand was looking at out her window with a terrified look on her face. She kept tapping her foot repeatedly, my guess is that she was nervous. Grover was setting his eyes on anything her could; his eyes were darting from the playground and the restaurants.

I felt the car stop ten minutes later. We were in front of a plain white house. And...the front door was opened. We paid the driver and stepped out of the car. Helen saw the open door and ran inside of the house. We ran after and I heard the taxi's tires squeal and leave. When we went into the house, Helen gasped. The house was a _mess. _Everything was broken, even the couches, tables, everything.

"I can't believe this" Annabeth muttered.

Helen stayed quiet and scanned the house. Suddenly, she ran up stairs. We ran upstairs, too. She went into a room and looked under the bed, I heard barking. _The dog!_ A completely white dog slowly came out from under the bed and barked.

"Hi beast!" Helen squealed and the dog, apparently Beast, wagged it's tail and went to her. She rubbed its fur happily.

I grinned. "You dog's name is Beast?" I laughed.

She glared at me. "Yes, and my cats name is Peachy" she said. _Peachy? _She took out a collar from her pocket and put it around Beast's neck and scratched behinds it's ear. "Where's Peachy?" she asked the dog

At first it didn't do anything then, it's ears perked up. He barked, but I think he was talking in my mind. _Did you just talk to me? _He asked. Annabeth gasped. Helen's eyes widened. "Uh, yeah" Helen said.

_You humans are always getting weirder, _The dog said. _Peachy is under you mothers bed. Though, your mother isn't here. She disappeared. _Beast added.

Helen scratched the dog's ear sadly. She picked it up and headed downstairs again. We followed her into another room. There was a large bed and a mirror, In a corner there was a desk and a computer. Two night stands were on either side of the bed. No T.V. Though. Helen looked under the bed and I heard a cat purr. She reached under the bed and brought out a light orange cat. Helen put another collar on the cat. "Hello, Peachy" she said.

Peachy looked at Helen. _Are you talking to me? _The cat asked. Helen nodded. "Do you have any information on my mother?" Helen asked. The cat licked its paw. _A shadow took her. A scary one at that. He said something about going to the underworld, and Hades will never know what hit him. Who's Hades?_

Annabeth gasped, "Someone's planning an attack on Hades?!" She cried. Peachy went around Annabeth's leg and rested on her sneaker. _I don't know, blonde. But, he mentioned something about Tartarius or something, _Peachy said.

"Tartarus?" Helen asked. _Ah, that's it. Beast over here was being a complete moron, jumping around. Trying to get killed. I did the smart thing and hid._

_You coward! _Beast growled. Peach turned her head to Beast's direction. _I'm not a coward, I'm smart. If I jumped around the shadow, it won't do any good, it'll just kill me. Like it almost did to you. Be glad you were out of reach, _Peach said.

"Thank you for your-" she stopped when she noticed something on the other side of the bed. She gasped and ran over there. I went to her and looked over her shoulder. Her mom was on the ground, looking...dead. "Mom?" she whispered.

Her mom didn't move. Helen touched her neck with two fingers, "No pulse" she whispered. Annabeth walked over to Helen's side. Grover and I stayed a few feet back, not knowing what to say.

Annabeth put her hand over Helen's mom's mouth. "She's not breathing" she said. Helen crossed her legs and looked down.

"She's dead." Helen said.

___________________________________________________________________________________

After Helen confirmed that her mom was dead, we decided that we should get going. Peachy and Beast _insisted _that they come with us. Helen agreed that they should come. We left and once we were a safe distance from the house, we called the police and told them about Helen's mom. We made camp in a park with a lot of trees. Helen was distant the whole time.

"Should we do something?" I whispered to Annabeth.

She shook her head. "Leave her alone for now, she's grieving" Annabeth whispered back.

"Do you think we'll see her when we go to the underworld?" Grover asked.

Annabeth started the fire. "I don't know" was all she said.

I glanced at Helen, she was stroking Peachy's back, and Beast was on her lap, sleeping. She was looking down and I think I saw some tears. The rest of the night was quiet. I took first watching when everyone went to sleep. Beast and Peachy didn't talk after they told Helen about her mom and the underworld. I stared at the fire thinking about Tartarus. I was wondering what we were going to see there. Then, I heard something. Cars and...lots of people. I turned, there was nothing there. I think everyone else heard it too because they all woke up.

"What's going on?" Grover asked.

I shrugged, "I didn't do anything." I said.

"Um, I think it's that Iris Message" Annabeth said.

I looked to where she was looking. She was right, there was an Iris Message, but I didn't put it there. I edged closer. It was...DOA Recording studios. Someone had Iris Messaged us from the underworld's entrance. Though, no one was there. I took another step closer to it. Next thing I new, I was being sucked _into _the message. I yelled, and felt someone grab my hand. Helen was holding on to me, but she got pulled in, too. We landed on the sidewalk, and very painfully. I heard a scream. Annabeth was thrown next to me, I heard another yell. Grover. Then, a bark and a meow, of course it was Beast and Peachy. We looked around and stood up cautiously.

"Uh, I didn't know Iris Messages could do that" I said.

"They can't! Someone sent us here. This bad, real bad" Annabeth whispered.

"That's one way of getting to L.A fast" Grover said.

I didn't mean to, but I did anyways. Everyone else did, too. We cracked up. It was hilarious! We were sucked into an Iris message and ended up _exactly _where we needed to be! Once everyone calmed down, we decided we should sleep for the night, so we can get energy for tomorrow. I still wanted to laugh a bit more, but I was tired anyways. Tomorrow, we'll see exactly what we're up against.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, I hope that wasn't too dramatic or anything, I have a feeling it was. -Sighs sadly- Please review! Hope you liked this chapter!!**


End file.
